Claims
by nicaloveswang
Summary: What happens when you're finally being put out of your misery? That you met someone and felt a strong connection pulling you towards them at first glance? This story is based more on the werewolves. I hope you guys enjoy. This is my first story on this website.
1. Chapter 1

Sue called out for Leah while cooking dinner in Emily's kitchen. They were expecting to have a an old friend visit them over many years. His name is Rain. He's a werewolf and a successful rich doctor. He has dark hair, dark eyes, tall, a masculine figure, just overall handsome and kind. He was a long time friend of the Black's, Clearwater's, Charlie's, and surprisingly to Carlisle and Esme as well. He became good friends with Carlisle in the medical field. He met Carlisle for the first time in England to work on an important surgery. Right off the bat Rain was aware of the Vampire's presence as Carlisle also recognized the _Wolfman_.

* * *

Carlisle had looked at Rain and said, "_You must be a model doctor. You are very handsome and particularly have an alluring smell. What type of cologne do you use?"_

Rain chuckled at his heartwarming comment about him and responded, "_A very expensive cologne I got from my last underwear photo-shoot. You Doctor look like a young model yourself, you seem as if you haven't aged at all._"

When both performed the surgery together, they ended up getting to know each other afterwards talking the night away. They ended up going out to dinner and he met Esme. They talked about a lot of things and mentioned the Black's and Clearwater's. Carlisle mentioned how close they are now, that they're all friends and there was no bad blood between them.

Rain smiled and said, "_I'm happy to know that everyone now gets along. I was never a fan of all this rivalry with wolves and vampires. It's very sad. I've always relied on making anew in the present instead of being so obsessed about the past, about how the opposite sides would think, and react to one another. I've met other wolves and vampires along my way to help stop the conflicts. Its very tiring to hear everyone complain about the other, it gets old._"

Its been years since Rain had last seen the Black's, Clearwater's, and Charlie. He was like family to them as they were to him. He called Billy just a week ago and told him about visiting, he did not expect to hear about Harry being dead, but was glad knowing Sue was happy with Charlie. Billy talked about Jacob and he was surprised to hear how much he grew. He hasn't seen Jake since he was a young boy. Billy mentioned Seth and Leah as well. For some reason, he was eager to meet Harry's daughter. He knew Harry and Sue when they were still dating and even though he knew that they would get married and have kids he had never met Seth and Leah yet. He knew Jacob when he was young, along with his sisters. He had visited one time for short three days when the Clearwaters were out on vacation in Hawaii. Now, he's arriving soon to visit his dear friends.

* * *

**Sue:** "_That girl I swear, if she doesn't get back in the house soon, I'm not going to feed her._"

Esme smiled, "_She will come inside soon. You know.. Alice has told me something very interesting about Leah in this particular day._"

Esme was also in the kitchen preparing dinner and was preparing the salad. Emily placed the baked chocolate chip cookies on the counter with the rest of the food: pasta, salad, cookies, bbq, sushi, mashed potatoes, rice, beans, shrimp, wine, beer, soda and apple pie.

**Emily:** "_Did Alice have a vision about Leah?_"

**Esme:** "_She hasn't told me anything but she said that starting today Leah's life would change. That she would become the most happiest starting today._"

Alice appeared to them with Jasper, "_Do you guys need anymore help?_"

**Sue:** "_Oh we're fine. Everything is set up. But Esme has told me that you had a vision about my daughter._"

Alice smiled, "_Its a surprise, everyone will know when it happens. Leah is going to have a happy future starting today._"

**Emily:** "_I'm curious now._"

**Esme:** "_Jasper do you know anything?_"

**Jasper:** "_I wish I did, she didn't even tell me._"

Jacob was sitting down with Renesmee, Bella leaning against the couch as Edward stood behind Bella hearing Jake talk about Rain.

Jacob smiled, "_He was the most nicest guy ever, he would always have tons of fun with my Mom, they were best friends. He and my Dad would always joke around and it was worse with Harry and Charlie. The four of them were inseparable._"

Bella smiled, "Y_ou know Charlie wouldn't stop talking about him and told me some interesting stories they had -laughs- he's pretty important to them isn't he? I barely remember him. I only remembered his hair. Dark hair and.. dark eyes. I think when we were eating s'mores or something and I got mad at you for putting chocolate in my hair and he was there to yell at you for me._"

This made them laugh as Seth came up to them from upstairs and sat down, "_Was Rain really best friends with my Dad?_"

**Jacob:** "_He was. He's excited to meet you and Leah actually... at least that's what my dad said._"

**Seth:** "_I can't wait to meet him._"

**Renesmee:** "_Me too, he seems pretty awesome._"

**Edward:** "_Carlisle said he was the first wolf he ever made really good friends with. They hit it off right away. Says he's a good doctor, intelligent, and something about him being….. an underwear model?_"

They all laughed.

**Jacob:** "_Well he is quite handsome last time I remembered._"

Embry came from outside and walked into the house and sat next to them, "_You think he'll bring Cass?_"

**Renesmee:** "_Who's that?_"

**Jacob:** "_Cass is my little sister, well not my real sister, but, when she was small me and Embry met her when we met Rain._"

**Renesmee:** "_Are they related?_"

**Embry:** "_No, Cass was an abandoned orphan and Rain found her one day and was taking care of her ever since. She was my best friend._"

**Jacob:** "_No way man I was her best friend._"

**Embry:** "Y_eah right, more like her father you wouldn't let anyone go near her including me!_"

**Jacob:** "_Someone had to be her big brother._"

**Embry:** "_Oh Please, you never let her walk around the forest unless she was holding your hand!_"

**Jacob:** "_You wouldn't let her sleep alone!_"

**Embry:** "_I was protecting her from vampires! Remember her nightmares?_"

**Seth:** "_Was she pretty?_" Embry and Jacob gave him a look and Seth blinked, "_What?.._"

**Embry:** "_Don't get any ideas. I'd kill you if you ever meet her and imprint on her right away._"

**Seth:** "_Hey I was just asking, I don't even know who she is._"

**Bella:** "_Cass.. Oh! Cassie! I think I remember her. She was just a baby when I saw her I think._"

Jacob nodded and smiled, "_Yup, gosh I wonder what she looks like now._"

**Embry:** "_I bet she's beautiful._"

Leah heard her mom's call out for her as she was walking in the woods. She was annoyed at how her mother and Billy made such a fuss about this Rain person who came to visit them. But honestly as she kept hearing them talk about him she felt.. nervous. Why? It was some guy in his thirties who was best friends with her dad coming to visit them. When Billy said he was excited to meet her and Seth, she felt…. shy.. but why? She sighed and finally dragged herself towards Emily's house dreading to walk back just to see the sight of Emily and Sam. As she walked up to the house everyone stood up quickly and exclaimed hellos all over the place. She stood there confused until she heard a voice behind her.

"**Hi guys! Wow! It's good to see you all again, and to see some new faces!**"

Alice gasped in delight as she looked on eagerly. Leah felt her heart beat slowed as she slowly turned around and felt the whole world froze at the sight in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah felt her heart beat slowed as she slowly turned around and felt the whole world **froze** at the sight in front of her.

Rain was greeted by her appearance and was caught off guard.

He didn't expect to have this kind of reaction meeting Harry's daughter.

At that moment he instantly knew why he was oh so curious to meet her.

Alice in the background smiled at the two seeing her vision come true.

At that second, everyone started to realize what just happened.

The Wolf Pack immediately had faces of pure shock. Jacob's eyes looked as if there were about to pop out, Embry's mouth opened in disbelief as Seth looked at his sister to the man in front of her and covered his mouth. Paul mouthed an 'O shit' bringing his hand to his mouth. Jared and Quil just stood there blinking as if their minds were trying to process the Leah actually imprinted on someone. Sam just stared speechless. Emily silently gasped looking at the two in amazement.

Renesmee giggled silently as her parents looked at the two just as shocked as everyone else was in the room. Sue was frightened, Carlie looked on with his eye's as if almost glaring but was really concerned. Billy couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Carlisle also felt a bit concerned and Esme looked at Alice with such surprise. Jasper let out a smirk and put his arm around Alice.

With everyone's mind running wild, Rain knew what position he was in and it wasn't the time right now to stand there and observe Leah's face, he really found her to be so interesting at that moment. He wants to get to know the girl and he knew she was curious about him as well.

**He could feel it.**

Rain then showed her a smile, a smile that made Leah's heart beat so fast she wanted to run back out of the house. Rain smiled sincerely at her, feeling her heart vibrate so fast but calmly greeted himself.

"_It's nice to finally meet you Leah. I've heard many great things about you._"

She was shocked at how calm he was being as he extended his hand and she automatically reached it naturally and greeted him back.

"_Likewise Rain, I've also heard many wonderful things about you._"

When their hands touched they felt a strong force between them but didn't show it. She let out a small smile as they both now looked the rest of the people in the room as Rain too smiled at the familiar faces and friendly new strangers. The sight of Leah's smile almost made everyone lose their balance but Alice just smiled warmly and so did Jasper.

There was an awkward silence until Billy spoke, "_Took you long enough to come back._"

Sue still looked at Rain in disbelief but she went over to hug her longtime friend anyway. Carlisle gave Rain a smile knowing what everyone was thinking. Esme also gave a smile to Rain and greeted him with a hug. After everyone greeted each other, they went straight for the dinner and talked in such a surprisingly warm atmosphere. Rain met Seth and was quickly fond of him. He was a sweet person and could tell right away how kind he is. He talked a lot to the Pack and even told them some legends from his side and even mentioned to Jacob and Embry that Cass is too, a werewolf. They couldn't believe it!

Although he was talking to everyone, Leah couldn't help but stare at him. She stared at his eyes, his nose, lips. The way he talked made her feel, comfortable in some way. Edward could hear her thoughts and would look over at her and wink. Leah would look away and think, 'get out of my head you nosey bloodsucker'. Edward would chuckle and just nod his head even though he could still read what she was thinking. She was wondering who Rain was and why she was feeling like this. She was confused, and felt like he imprinted on her… yet… she knew that she imprinted on him… is that even possible? As she wondered about it Edward too was curious and was looking at Jacob wanting to know if he knew anything about it. As far as everyone knew, they didn't know if it was possible if a female wolf such as herself would imprint at all.

After a long while that tortured Leah seeing Rain talking to everyone her mother pulled him out of the house.

**Sue:** "I think we all need to catch up with ourselves, let's all head outside?"

**Rain:** "Of course."

**Billy:** "_I'm coming_."

**Charlie:** "_Carlisle, Esme would you like to step outside?_"

**Esme:** "_I think we should_."

The adults came outside leaving the rest inside. Immediately they all looked at Leah and she glared at them.

**Leah:** "**What?**" She said in a stern voice.

**Alice:** "_Don't you feel happy?!"_

**Renesmee:** "_Leah, he's so handsome!_"

**Bella:** "_After all these years and he_ **still **_carries muscles_."

**Alice:** "_I was so excited when I saw my vision of you guys!_"

**Bella:** "_When you finally get to talk to him alone you have to let us know about it!_"

Renesmee agreed with her mom as the pack just looked at her thinking the same thing but didn't say anything until Paul opened his mouth only to be shut out immediately.

**Paul:** "_You_-"

**Leah:** "**_NO I DIDN'T_**."

Once she snapped and she got up and left the house and ran into the woods passing the adults outside as they watch her disappear.

**Sue:** "_I can't believe you!_" She said angrily concerned.

**Rain:** "_I didn't think I was going to have some kind of affect towards her. I'm sorry... You know we can't help this thing. She's Really… something_."

**Charlie:** "_She's younger than you._"

**Billy:** "_Harry would have killed your ass if he was still here_."

Rain chuckled, "_I'm sure he would_." He looked out into the woods again, "_Mind if I go after her_?"

Sue sighed, "_I can get Seth to go after her_."

**Rain:** "_Its okay, I'll bring her back_."

He ran off into the woods quickly before Sue could protest but still hear her yell at him,

"**Rain! I'm going to kill you!**"

**Charlie:** "**Remember! I'm a cop! I can hunt you down!**"

**Billy:** "**I'm going to kill you too! You think I can't? I still can!**"

**Sue:** "_I haven't seen the guy in years, shows up and the first thing he does is imprint on my daughter_."

**Carlisle:** "_He is a remarkable man. Leah is I'm good hands. If I'm correct I think we all felt her imprint him back._"

**Billy:** "_In Leah's case yes. Me and Sam have heard that the even if a girl is imprinted, that she's a wolf, she would need to do the same. If not, then the person who did imprint would suffer pain until they are brought to the right person. But shall always protect the one he imprinted first. Leah's actually lucky_."

**Esme:** "_I'm happy for her_." She said sincerely with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to the people who are reviewing and reading my story c: it makes me happy! I promise I do have things planned for the rest of the wolf pack especially Seth! I will introduce who he will imprint on in the upcoming chapters! Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks guys 3

* * *

Leah was sitting on a mountain staring up at the dark sky filled with stars that seemed to look brighter than usual. She was thinking of what happened to her. She knew she did it back. Even though Rain brushed off their moment quickly, she felt a huge force on her and knew he felt the same thing. She laughed and shook her head. She never would have known she would be an imprint, and to imprint on someone who was her dad's best friend. She thought about how cute and fit he was anyway and it didn't matter to her. She laughed again at her thoughts thinking, '_Dad would so kill me_'. She continued laughing as a thought came across her, '_when was the last time I actually laughed like that?_' Sighing at the question she closed her eyes only to feel tears fall down unexpectedly. Realizing that crying was also something she hasn't done in such a long time.

"_Are you okay?_"

She felt someone kneel beside her and she opened her eyes and looked at him as he gave a small smile. He then wiped tears away from her face and instantly her tears stopped falling. She stared at him and was shocked at herself. She just met him on a first name basis and she's already reacting towards him.

**Leah:** "_I'm surprised my mom didn't send my brother to find me_."

**Rain:** "_She said she would kill me but I came to look for you anyway_."

Rain plopped down next to her as they sat down in silence, enjoying each other's presence at the relaxing atmosphere. They were actually looking up at the stars not saying a word until Rain spoke again.

**Rain:** "_So, I take it you don't get along well with your brother? Or any of the guys in your pack.._"

**Leah:** "_I guess it's true when you imprint on someone and do it back they know every single detail about you already just by reading their minds. Except, you're an experienced werewolf and I fail to believe that I am your imprint." _She scoffed in amazement, _"Weren't you tried to look for someone?_"

Rain smiled, "_I was pretty frustrated why I couldn't imprint on someone. I've had past relationships but I was never really satisfied. Now I know. I should have come back here sooner. It must have been hard for you to find someone as well. I'm sorry that you were in great emotional pain_."

She felt her body stiffen as he mentioned Sam and Emily.

**Rain:** "_I guess that now that I'm here… you don't have to feel like that again, now don't you?_"

He gave her his sincere smile and reached for her hand and held it in his. As he said that, her tears were threatening to fall again, having one roll down the corner of her left eye. He brought her body to his hugging her close, feeling an unfamiliar warmth he had never felt before. He liked it, **a lot**. He honestly gave up finding someone for him after many failed attempts to have a stable relationship. He gave up on imprinting and figured that it just wasn't going to happen at all. He had no idea he was meant to protect his best friend's daughter. He felt sorry because Harry he's dead and he would have killed Rain; but, he felt at ease and reassured as well. He honestly felt happy. He knew now that he found the one person he has to protect and will do everything to make that true. Leah felt secured as she let her tears fall down on his chest. She felt safe. She couldn't believe that this all was happening to her.

They sat in each other's arm until she finally let go. They just stared at each other reading each other's thoughts as well as their pasts; they didn't really need to talk.

**Leah:** "_I think we should get back. Even though I don't want to_.."

**Rain:** "_How about a run? I'm curious to see how fast you really are_." He smirked.

Leah smirked back playfully, "_You're on_."

Rain took off his shirt leaving her in more shock staring at his body, he smirked again and said he was ready. Right away, they both phased and started their race. They were both equally close until Leah pushed herself father into the woods leaving Rain behind, shocked. She led him into a meadow with flowers and she sat down staring at him with a victorious smile. He smirked and he ran to her making her fall backwards on the ground. They both changed back and laughed at each other as he pulled her into his chest for a back hug. They sat again just enjoying each other's presence and they started to tell each other stories.

**Leah:** "_I wanted to be a dictator when I was young_."

Rain laughed, "_why is that?_"

**Leah:** "_I wanted to rule over vampires_."

Rain shook his head, "_So you hate them just as ever other wolf does_?"

**Leah:** "_I actually do; but, I know I can be friends with one. I just… never showed any friendliness towards them._"

**Rain:** "_I understand_."

**Leah:** "_But you're friends with many_."

**Rain:** "_I am_."

**Leah:** "_History just dies hard don't they?_"

**Rain:** "_Not every history. Just have to make the right decisions for a better world_."

**Leah:** "_You're very optimistic_."

**Rain:** "_It's what I do best… we should started heading back now, you're mother wants to kill me._" He threw a smirk.

Leah nodded and Rain got up extending his hand to hers. She grabbed it and they started walking hand in hand taking their time on their way back to Emily's place. Silence filled their atmosphere again. Leah couldn't deny how relaxed she felt. She felt.. good. Sue was standing outside along with everyone waiting for them. She was very worried, it was past midnight and they haven't came back.

**Carlisle:** "_I'm sure they're fine. Don't worry_." He said with a reassuring smile.

**Esme:** "_Alice did say that today, Leah's life would change. I think Leah's happy that Rain came back to visit._"

**Sue:** "_It's just.. crazy.. I still can't believe it, it _**had**_ to be Rain_."

**Billy:** "_Don't worry when he comes back were ready_."

**Charlie:** "_Got the guns out_"

Everyone's attention turned towards Billy and Charlie with guns in hand waiting for the young couple's return. Everyone laughed and Bella put a hand on her dads shoulder.

**Bella:** "_Dad, this isn't necessary_."

**Charlie:** "_Rain claims his body is like a bulletproof vest_."

**Billy:** "_That's why we got the big guns. To make sure if it still is bulletproof_."

Jacob smiled, "_Aw c'mon dad. Lighten up. You know Rain for a long time he would never do anything wrong to hurt Leah. I'm pretty sure it's the other way around_."

**Paul:** "_I can't believe she imprinted on a guy who looks like he could take us all down_."

**Billy:** "_Oh he'll kill you all right_."

**Jared:** "_I wanna see what kind of wolf he looks like_."

As they all talked amongst themselves, Rain and Leah finally appeared still holding hands. The sight made the pack gasp while Leah just rolled her eyes.

**Leah:** "_What the hell are those guns for?_"

Rain let out a chuckle and said, "_I haven't seen my friends in a while and this is how you welcome me_?"

The guns were pointed directly at him making Leah scoff.

**Carlisle:** "_Actually, I don't mind to start chasing you around either_." He joked seriously.

Billy equipped his gun, "_Let's do it_."

Leah stepped in front of Rain and pulled his arms and wrapped it around her waist before saying, "**You're never going to harm him unless I'm dead**." She didn't know where that came from inside of her but she said it seriously surprising everyone and the pack even more as Rain stood there with a smile.

**Rain:** "_Don't worry, we can stand here all night til you put down your guns_."

He then rested his head on her shoulder still smiling as he gave her a peck on the cheek. Leah just smiled, and looked at him. This got everyone else to react even more. Emily on the other hand smiled at her cousin and felt really happy for her.

Seth looked at his sister and finally spoke out, "_So does this mean you're not going to be a downer anymore?_" He asked hopefully.

Leah glared at her brother as Rain chuckled hugging her tightly saying, "_I'm going to make her smile everyday no matter what it takes._"

Everyone "ooooohed" at them as Leah let out a familiar laugh they all seemed to remember from a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee was walking in her gym getting ready for Dance class. The Dance room was being occupied with other students who were feverishly testing as the other students were outside for P.E. And dance class was in the gym. She sighed and mentally told herself to prepare for another day at school. It's not like she didn't hate it, she hated being bullied almost every day. She didn't really have any close friends either. She felt out of place. She wanted to go to the school Jacob graduated from. He would be there to drop her off and pick her up from school. She would hang out with Seth and the rest of the Wolf Pack, not be in a school where she felt alone and isolated. Every time she went home she would hide her thoughts and feelings from the day, she didn't want anyone to worry about her. She would do her homework and then spend time with her family. She would immediately become happy because she knew that her family loved her very much and at the end of the day she would always be happy as long as she had them and Jacob around.

Renesmee walked straight to where her class only to be scoffed in front of her face by Patricia Brown, Rachel Hill, and Angela Wang. They were the 'popular girls' in school and they target anyone they please to want to humiliate. The reason why the three of them bully Renesmee is because of her 'freakishly weird name', she's a goody-goody who 'sucks-up' to her teachers being talked about all the time for her amazing grades, and the fact that she beat Angela in almost every academic competition/challenge. Renesmee was chosen over Rachel in almost every school play. Patricia had a boyfriend that dumped her and tried to date Renesmee who turned him down and said that she was already with someone else. The boyfriend already graduated and moved away but Patricia couldn't let it go because he was her only love.

**Angela:** "_I'm surprised you're even here today freak, where have you been?_"

Renesmee was silent and started to walk away only to be pushed.

**Rachel:** "_Hey, we're talking to you nerd_."

**Patricia:** "_Don't act like you can't hear us. You're so pathetic!_" She then pushed her almost making her fall backwards only to be caught by someone

"_Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size_."

A girl with long black hair, brown eyes, came up to them out of nowhere. She helped Renesmee stand back on her feet.

Angela scoffed, "**Who are you!?**"

"_The question is who are you to talk down on an innocent kid_?"

**Angela:** "_What the hell? How dare you talk to me like that!_"

"_Sweety, you need to get a reality check and look at yourself. I don't understand how a spoiled person can just pick on people for no reason. Leave her alone. Or else I'll make sure your ass has no reason to talk down on anyone again._"

She placed an arm over Renesmee as the girl pushed passed Angela's group on purpose making their way to the other students for roll call.

**Renesmee:** "_Thank You_.."

"_You know for a Vampire, I don't know why you could just kill them. I mean you could take their blood out right away_."

**Renesmee:** "_How do you-_

"_I'm a werewolf, I could smell your sent_."

**Renesmee:** "_Thank You.. again_.." She was surprised to meet another shewolf. She couldn't wait to tell Jacob and Leah all about it.

"_Hey, no one has to deal with bullies, especially a pretty girl like you_."

Renesmee just looked at her as the girl in front of her.

"_I'm Cassie btw, and you?_"

**Renesmee:** "_I'm Renesmee, Nessie for short_."

Cassie blinked and there was a silence until she spoke, "_Renesmee.. okay I don't want to pronounce your name wrong so I'm sorry in advance if I accidently call you Resume._" Both girls laughed.

**Renesmee:** "_It's nice to meet you Cassie_." They both shook hands, "_What grade are you in_?"

**Cassie:** "_I'm a Senior, and I'm guessing you're a Sophomore?_"

Renesmee nodded as the teacher went up to them and did roll call and announced that there was a new student and mentioned Cassie to introduce herself.

"_Hi, I'm Cassie Cruz. I'm a senior. I recently moved back here because my guardian had wanted to come back and stay for good..." As she said that Renesmee felt that Cassie wasn't happy about it, "I am working on my goals to work with music and writing stories once I graduate from HS. I love singing and Big Bang. Actually I love YG Family music_."

Throughout the whole Day Renesmee and Cassie hit it off and Renesmee didn't feel like a total outcast. She immediately liked Cassie right away. The funny thing was though, she kind of reminded her of Jacob. As the day passed they started to walk toward the front doors of Forks High School.

**Renesmee:** "_You should meet my friends, they don't go here, they attend La Push High School_."

**Cassie:** "_I live near La Push_."

**Renesmee:** "_Really? But why come to school here?_"

**Cassie:** "_I uh.. had a bad history over there I kind of needed a new atmosphere to not think about it too much._"

**Renesmee:** "_You don't like it here do you?_"

**Cassie:** "_Well.. I was born in San Diego, CA. I came here when I was a baby and well.. I just didn't have good memories. But now, my guardian wants to stay here because he fell in love with someone.. But.. I don't approve.._ –chuckles- _I should get going though, I have to meet up with him and talk about his marriage plans, I guess I'll see you around?_"

Renemsee: "_Uh, yeah.. hey if you need to talk about anything you can tell me_."

Cassie smiled, "_Thanks Kid, and if you need to talk about anything I'm here_."

Cassie gave her a quick hug and went to her motorcycle and speed off. Renesmee was surprised seeing her in a motorcycle, she was reminded of Jacob yet again. Actually, her playful personality was almost like him but then again she just thought it was a werewolf personality trait they all had. Jacob pulled up in his motorcycle surprising her.

**Renesmee:** "_What are you doing here?_" She smiled and gave him a big hug.

**Jacob:** "_I'm picking you up from school_."

**Renesmee:** "_Thank You_." She hugged him again and sat on the motorcycle putting on a helmet and hugged her body against his back, "_Let's go!_"

Jacob smiled and they were off. He took her to the beach and they ran into the sands. He tried to push her into the water but she pushed him away and he ended up falling getting wet. She gasped as he got up and tried to hug her but she didn't want to get wet so he chased her around the beach until he caught her into his arms and gave her a kiss. She couldn't help but feel so lucky to have Jacob in her life **she wouldn't know what she would do if she lost him. **

**Jacob:** "_I should take you Home, I already know your dad is going to kill me_."

Renesmee rolled her eyes and hugged him,** "**_**I miss you**_**."**

**Jacob:** "_Ness, you saw me all weekend_."

Renesmee: "_I can't help it! I think about you all the time when I'm at school.. you're not there_..."

**Jacob:** "_Does it bug you? Because I'm not with you in school?_"

Renesmee nodded and Jacob smiled and hugged her.

**Renesmee:** "_I met a new girl today. She's a Senor like Seth, she's younger than him though_."

**Jacob: **"_Oh yeah?_"

**Renesmee:** "_And she reminded me so much of you also.. weird huh?_ She's a werewolf too."

**Jacob:** "_Really? Well maybe we all could meet her and have her meet Leah_."

**Renesmee:** "_Yeah, I think they would get along. Leah doesn't have to feel like the only shewolf anymore either. She's been so happy these days_."

**Jacob:** "_Yeah, she certainly has. I'm happy for her_."

**Renesmee:** "Me too."

**Jacob:** "_I'm serious though, I need to take you home now. You still have homework_."

Renesmee shook her head and said, "_Can we just stay here, please?_"

Jacob shook his head, "_You're going to get in trouble young lady_."

Renesmee just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around before giving him another kiss. Jacob kissed back desperately as he then gave her pecks on her cheeks making her laugh.

**Jacob:** "_I need to stop_." He got sat up and she pouted, "_Ness, I swear one day you're going to push me to my limit and I won't be able to resist anymore_."

Renesmee just smiled, "_I can't wait for that day to happen._"

Jacob just shook his head and carried her on his shoulder making her laugh as they walked back to the motorcycle and headed their way back to her home.


	5. Chapter 5

As Leah woke up from her bed she went straight to her closet almost too excitedly. She looked at her clothes and furrowed her eyebrows and thought, 'is this all I have in my closet?' She decided to wear shorts. One, that was a high wasted light jean bottoms that she got from Alice one Christmas because her 'wardrobe needed a new upgrade'. Leah refused to allow Alice and Bella for offering countless times to take her shopping. Now, she was kind of regretting it. She looked at all her shirts and they were all plain. Her other tops weren't that much either. She decided to wear a dark loose shirt. After picking her outfit she went straight to the bathroom only to find it locked being occupied by her brother. She groaned and leaned against the wall waiting for him to get out. As he did he was surprised at seeing the shorts in her hands.

Seth: "You don't wear those kinds of clothes."

Leah just rolled her eyes and barged in the bathroom while slamming the door in his face. Seth pouted and mumbled, "Even if she imprinted on someone she still has attitude."

Seth walked to his kitchen only to be greeted by Bella, Renesmee and Alice.

Seth blinked, "Um.. hey?" he was confused.

Renesmee: "Seth, shouldn't you be on your way to school?" She teased.

Seth smiled and teased back, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

Renesmee shook her head, "I'm going to hang out with Jacob today with your sister and Rain."

Seth: "What?!" He looked at her in disbelief. "I want to hang out!"

Renesmee stuck her tongue at him making him frown saying it wasn't fair.

Bella: "We wanted to see Leah before she heads out today on her date."

All of a sudden the girls chuckles and even squealed a little. They were so excited for her.

Seth: "Ooooh kay~ it's just a date guys, her attitude is still the same."

Alice: "Oh its Leah~ That's how she is and that's why you love your sister so much. Once you imprint you'll know how it feels to be as happy and as excited as your sister feels right now."

Renesmee: "Aunt Alice had another vision but she won't tell us anything about it!"

Bella: "She said when you do imprint, its not going to be easy."

Seth looked at them curiously, "It's not?"

Alice just smiled, "I only know that you will imprint too, but the result of it is unsure.. at least for now.."

Seth: "Do I know her?"

Alice: "Sorry, not telling anything~ It'll ruin the surprise for everyone~"

Seth & Renesmee: "Aaaaaw c'mon!"

Renesmee: "I really am curious who Seth's going to end up with and why it will become a problem! No fair Aunt Alice."

Alice: "I've said too much already. But Seth, -she sighs and looks at him with concern- just prepare yourself.. okay? For good or for worst."

Seth thought for a second but then nodded at her understanding the situation that will come for him, "I guess.. when it happens it happens and.. I'll have to deal with it.. Thanks for the heads up Alice. At least I know now I have someone I'm bound to protect for the rest of my life.."

All of a sudden Leah came in and the girls gushed at how the shorts looked so good on her legs. She felt shy honestly and Alice urged her to sit on the chair and she started to apply makeup on her and Bella and Renesmee started to curl her hair. Over two months her hair got longer reaching her abdomen. Seth just watched in amazement seeing her sisters transformation. Once she was finished his jaw dropped.

Alice: "Well..? Tell your sister how pretty she is!"

Seth smiled, "Honestly you really are."

Renesmee: "Oh I can't wait! Today is going to be so much fun!"

Bella: "This is the only time you will ditch school. You need to keep an eye on Jacob, he can go really crazy when he's racing. You need to protect him. I don't trust him all alone."

Seth: "Aaaaawww, you're going racing?"

Renesmee: "Of course mom! I won't let Jakey harm himself."

Bella: "You have to be careful too. Your dad still isn't happy about this."

Renesmee: "Oh we'll be fine! It's not like Jakey is going to do anything to harm me. He'll protect me as always." She smiled proudly.

Alice: "Well, we better get going. Have fun you two, and Seth if you ditch today your mom won't cook for you and neither will Emily, just heads up."

Seth groan making Renesmee laugh.

Renesmee: "Don't worry we can all go together with you next time with the pack! Leah aren't you excited!?"

Leah just gave a small smile, "On a date with my best friend coming along who might crack jokes about me.. seems pretty exciting."

Renesmee shook her head, "I promise Jake won't say anything to ruin the atmosphere."

Leah smiled, "Thanks.. I'm honestly nervous."

Seth: "Wow. You actually sound like a girl now."

Renesmee: "Seth!"

Leah laughed at Renesmee when she slapped his face making him wince and scream 'OW' and before you knew it, the two men they were expecting came inside.

Renesmee: "Jacob!" She ran and immediately hugged him making Jacob smile and hug her back tightly.

Rain went over to Leah and gave a kiss on her head and said hey.

Seth: "This is not fair, I want to go with you guys."

Jacob: "Go to school Seth, that's an order."

Renesmee: "Let's go now!"

The two went out the door as Leah, Rain and Seth followed them. Seth watched the couples hop on their motorcycles.

Renesmee looked over at Seth, "Oh! Seth! I left my paper on your counter! Can you drop it off in my classroom by today? Thanks!"

Seth: "I guess." He was really just jealous right now seeing them all on the bikes and Rain chuckled at the poor guy.

Rain: "Next Time we all can go together when you don't have school! I'll let you ride a spare bike I have! See you later Seth!"

With that, Jacob and Rain raced off leaving the younger wolf behind and sighed. He went back in his house to get the paper Renesmee left and decided to head to school. He planned to drop it off later in the day knowing that the subject for her paper was her last class and he gets out of school by then.

* * *

Renesmee and Leah: "WOOH!"

Jacob and Rain rode along the freeway in a fast yet smooth pace. Renesmee couldn't be anymore happier for being out of school that day where she didn't have to deal with being bullied or looked down on. She was excited for the day of fun to last for a wonderful adventure she knew she would never forget, especially for Leah. She really was happy for Leah, they all were. Renesmee couldn't help but feel so giddy. She looked over at Leah who was smiling and knew that she had one of the most beautiful smiles ever.

Leah held tightly onto Rain's hard body and couldn't help but feel so relaxed and comfortable. She felt like she was in some fantasy world where she actually felt... happy. Last night at the party they spent hours looking at the stars. Paul was in the background with everyone watching them from the inside and groaned saying, 'YOU GUYS ARE SO BORING LEAH TELL HIM HOW HOT YOU THINK HE IS' He earned a smack from Quil telling him to shut up because Claire was sleeping in his arms. The whole night the pack kept staring at them waiting for some amazing interaction but nothing happened. Leah and Rain just sat there, look at the stars and talked about some random things that would come up making the guys disappointed and actually groan. Seth just yawned and fell asleep instantly. Embry sighed in frustration and yelled, 'YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST BORING COUPLE EVAR! LEAH AREN'T YOU GONNA AT LEAST KISS HIM?' With all the yelling and complaining from the boys she didn't care and neither did Rain. They just kept still with each other and enjoyed their company. After everyone left, Rain asked her if she wanted to hang out the next day, which led to having Jacob and Renesmee tag along to where they are all now on the freeway riding to wherever they were going to, until they reached city buildings and decided to pull to an exit.

Rain: "Let's go shopping I'll buy."

Jacob: "Shopping? You do that now?"

Rain: "I've always went shopping."

Jacob: "It's kinda girly."

Renesmee: "I should go shopping for you."

Jacob didn't like the idea too much but she dragged him into the first store they found. Leah walked in the store and read the sign of a big Q with Alexander Mcqueen under it. She thought, 'this store is out off my budget'. Rain looked at her and thought back, 'Let's have fun today, I'll buy whatever you want.' Leah gave him a look and replied, 'You're crazy.' Rain just kept smiling at her, 'Baby you haven't seen me crazy yet.' He winked making her scoff and playfully push him.

Rain: "Look at that dress over here, it's pretty. You should try it on."

Renesmee looked at them behind her and smiled and turned to Jake.

Rensesmee: "They're so cute Jakey!"

Jacob smirked at them, "It's still pretty weird."

Renesmee: "Oh stop it!"

Jacob: "Well only because he's my dad's best friend and like.. he used to watch over me and Embry even if it was for a short three days.. but.. she looks really happy.. as if she's becoming a normal happy person again.. like how she used to be.."

Renesmee: "She sure is.. oh~ Jakey look at this shirt you would look so adorable in it!"

Jacob just gave a look to her and grabbed it anyway with the leather jacket telling him he needed to try it on while finding matching pants to go with it. Rain did the same thing to Leah pulling the dress and heels. He went to the guy's dressing room to see Jacob and Renesmee went with Leah.

Leah: "Are you guys seriously making us try on clothes?"

Renesmee nodded, "Yes! It's a must! And! you need to dress shop, Aunt Alice said you're going to get married!"

Leah looked at her in shock, "What?!"

Renesmee: "Oh just go in already!"

Leah looked at Renesmee seriously, "Ness."

Renesmee just smiled, "I'm kidding.. but I know that you feel a really strong connection with him.. and I have a feeling that one day you'd make a great mom. We're all happy for you Leah, really. And I know it might seem so unreal right now but don't even worry about it. Also, you guys seem just.. perfect, like a perfect and mature couple and I think that's really sweet."

Leah sighed and showed a worried expression, "I just met him not even a full day and he already wants to take me shopping. I mean.. imprinting is a huge responsibility.. I don't know.. it's.. Coming really fast.. I mean didn't you feel that way with Jacob?"

Renesmee nodded and gave a sincere smile, "When I was a baby and I saw him I, I knew for some reason how much I wanted him and when he imprinted on me.. I felt it.. It was strong.. The way he held me in his arms and looked at me made me really scared on the inside because I was so happy about it and.. it scared me because I know that he wanted to kill me because he loved my mom so much.. and as I grew he kept being so close to me and protective of me and even though I was smiling on the outside on the deep, deep, inside of me I still couldn't help but feel a little scared.. until one day I told him how I felt and in the end he told me how much he loves me and how he was wrong back then, it was the first time he saw me crying and I couldn't look at him.. I love this person so much yet I was so scared.. but.. I know now that he'll always love me no matter what.. and I don't regret anything that we have.. and I know how you feel about everything being too fast.. but I know already Rain can never hurt you. You imprinted on him back and that's already a sign that shows you've finally found him, the one you really are meant to be with.. even if he's not Sam.."

Leah just stared at her and before she could say anything Jacob called out saying he's dressed and Renesmee quickly pushed her in the dressing room telling her to quickly change.


End file.
